


An angel

by Wuilizm



Category: x man
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm





	An angel

An Angel 02

分级：NC-17  
作品：X-Man  
配对：Warren*Kurt[私设已经谈恋爱啦!!!!!!两人均已成年.Warren已经经历过二次变异，Kurt开启砰族.  
备注：开车.第一次开天使夜的车手直哆嗦，嗯…特别是开到一半掉进沟里了otz.当然了，开完车大家就穿好防护服吧，小虐怡情，大虐伤身！

正文===========➡️

【Tonight the sky has glued my eyes  
我的双眼注视着今夜的天空.  
Cause what they see's an angel hive  
因为他们看见了属于天使的国度.  
I've got to touch that magic sky  
我似乎已经到达那神奇的国度.  
And greet the angels in their hive  
在天使的地域向他们挥手致意.】

“Umm…”Kurt揉揉一只眼睛，半眯着双眸皱着眉头想要看清周围的一切.要知道昨晚Warren回来的真是太晚了，除了出任务平时一直早睡早起的Kurt实在是等到没办法了.  
在Kurt迷茫的记忆中，昨晚除了一个让他甜到冰淇淋里的吻就什么都没了.  
Kurt刚想起身，这才发现有个东西压在他的身上，还有如同绳子一般牢固的东西绑着他.Kurt艰难的翻过身子，他抬起手臂向外蹭了蹭，想看看到底是谁.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren双手双脚如同八抓鱼一般圈在自己身上.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren隐藏在白皙皮肤下的黑眼圈.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren嘴角留下的口水痕迹，这令他忍不住摸摸自己的背，本能的想知道Warren到底有没有在他背上流口水，或者在自己背上留下牙印.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren还没来得及脱完自己的裤子.  
他发现了呼呼大睡的Warren还没来的及洗干净的双翼.

“Warren…”Kurt弯起了他橘金色的眼眸，伸出一只手胡乱揉揉趴在他身上明显还没醒来的Warren的金发，甚至还调皮的顺着Warren的头型向下抚摸着，在Warren脸颊上捏了一把.  
“Hey…”只可惜Warren已经醒了，他没有睁开他碧蓝色的双眼，只是笑着握住那只捏着自己脸颊的蓝色爪子，“Seems like someone isn't a good boy.”语毕握住那只手拎到自己嘴边亲了Kurt的手背.  
Kurt觉得自己的脸有点烫，他想他需要去洗个脸，或者感谢上帝，他的蓝皮肤看不出他的脸红.于是他抽抽手，想要摆脱Warren，而Warren并不这么想.

明明已经是相恋很久了，Warren却并不在意在早上来一个缠绵的吻，或者一场淋漓尽致的性爱.  
Warren拇指抵住Kurt掌心，两根手指插入Kurt指缝中缓缓摩擦着，时不时用自己的下体摩擦Kurt的下身.天使缓缓展开的双翅使得盖在他们身上的淡蓝色被单滑落到地上，房间的空调不知道被谁打的很低，Kurt感受到突如其来的凉意而抖了抖身子，引起了天使似是愉悦的笑意.  
哦，上帝.纯真的Kurt这么想着，他伸直双璧挽住Warren的颈部，企图将他拉上来从而使自己的下体脱离危险区域.  
Warren并不是不知道Kurt的意图，但他乐意顺从这个蓝色的小恶魔，然后再从他自己的角度去欺负他.Warren双手撑在Kurt脑袋两侧，偶尔弯曲肘部俯下身子如同蜻蜓点水一般啃噬Kurt的整张脸.  
“hey！You're not a dog.”Kurt受不了这样断断续续的暧昧，以及面部迅速上升的温度让他害怕被Warren发现.毕竟，在Kurt心中，他还是一只恶魔的，虽然不像文学作品里那样凶恶，但也是不会让别人发现自己在害羞的那种恶魔.Kurt这么想着，脑子却糊成了一片.他的天使的双手不停按压揉捏着他的蓝色皮肤，却就是不去安抚胸前的双乳.他感受到双腿被那个天使轻轻地，带着怜惜地打开，继而是人坚硬的膝盖隔着自己的睡裤摩擦着瘫软的阴茎.  
Kurt感觉自己要舒服地哭了出来，他的阴茎在不禁意间支撑起一个小帐篷，耳边充斥着Warren带着色情的轻笑声以及在他耳边落下的亲吻.但他胸前的双乳缺丝毫不满足，没有被充分安慰到的它们不停向Kurt发射神经信号，而被这样刺激的Kurt不得不可怜巴巴的冲Warren看着，轻咬下唇却死也不开口.  
Warren自然知道这是怎么一回事，他俯下身贴近Kurt的耳廓，冲人微微泛红的耳尖喷出一口热气，随即说到：“Tell me，I'll give you.”  
Kurt也忘了自己到底说了什么，他只是知道在那之后Warren起身盯着他看了几秒，那几秒对Kurt来说简直是煎熬.  
被圣洁的天使那样的目光盯着，Kurt感觉自己更硬了.  
之后Kurt就发现Warren的动作粗暴了起开，他连裤子都没脱赶紧就被Warren用手指开拓着后穴，那种感觉夹杂着些许疼痛却又充盈着快感.  
Kurt的双手不由自主的按压着胸前的双乳，似乎是为了模仿相似的快感学习着Warren曾经对他做的动作.  
这一刻，Kurt听见了Warren倒吸一口气的声音.  
随之而来的冲击让Kurt克制不住自己的声音尖叫出来，他的尾巴被Warren紧紧握在手心里，尾根与后穴连接之处被Warren用他自己的尾尖是不是戳刺着.

Kurt感觉自己到了天堂，在那个有Warren的地方.

 

TBC


End file.
